Love Sick
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: UPDATED!While taking care of him Naruto gets on a sick Sasuke's nerves and the boy decides on the best was to shut him up. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people but I like to pretend I do. Then again I also like to pretend that Hiei, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Killua, and Kurapica are real and we are all going over to Harry Potters for dinner with Harry and Frodo though unfortunately Ed and Al couldn't make it as they are currently discussing with Kenshin the pros and cons of being a samurai and working in Alchemy while Darth serves them tea! -insert maniacal laughter here-

Comments: Okay I know what you all are thinking and yes I know there are already a lot of these type of fics out. But like before there are three fanfictions everyone who is in the SasuNaru fic writing thing have to do. That is (in no particular order)

A Drunk sasunaru fic

A 'Naruto's in Heat!' fic (hehe check .)

A 'Sasu/naru is sick and sasu/naru has to take care of him' fic (check .)

See? I am just getting the nessesary's out of the way before I have a reputation I will need to protect!

Okay now onto the story!

* * *

Love Sick

* * *

Sasuke glared at the ceiling as a pink head bobbed around his bed and a too perky voice droned on about some inane thing that he had long ago lost any interest in hearing about. Her every word seemed to make the pounding headache even worse and he was seconds from knocking her out and dealing with the arguments and pouting that would bring just to get some reprieve from the incessant talking. However he was saved from having to resort to violence as a knock came to the door.

She sighed, "That must be Naruto." She stood and put a small cup on the table next to him then headed for the door but looked back at him smiling happily, "Take that medicine, I'll be right back Sasuke-kun."

He sighed downing the rancid tasting mess as she took off after a moment he heard a muffled conversation before she came in joined by the other member of Team 7. Naruto smirked smugly at him and came up to the bed holding the look.

"Heh. Sasuke, you look like shit!" He pointed and laughed as Sasuke glared from his bed, maybe he could just kill them...that would probably even make him feel better.

"Who would have thought _scary_ Sasuke-teme would get a cold from being in the rain for only that long. I didn't know you were so delicate Sasuke-_chan_!"

Again Naruto laughed and Sasuke glared worse as killing them became a lot more tempting. Sakura hit Naruto who pouted while she yelled at him for behaving like that to a sick teammate.

After a moment of that she turned to him again smiling, "Okay I am leaving now. Naruto will be here to take care of you."

Naruto behind her smirked but he knew even though the blonde was being incredibly obnoxious he was the lesser of two evils.

Giving in he looked away agreeing with a simple, "Aa."

She turned and left and Naruto leaned down smirking in his face again, "Want a bottle?"

Sasuke growled and slapped his hand on Naruto's face pushing him back none too gently so he stumbled but the smile was still there along with a hand print.

"Don't be stupid, Dobe. The only cough reason I let you stay is because if cough cough you didn't she would have."

Naruto laughed plopping into the chair Sakura had been using and smiling like an idiot still, Admittedly though he found Naruto's presence in his room far less invading than Sakura's had been. But then again he also thought Naruto was the cuter of the two and he wasn't really against the change of scenery. Naruto sat perched on his chair and looked around for a moment before speaking again confirming that no he couldn't be quiet for more than 3 minutes.

"...Sasuke...your room is a mess!" He shrugged trying to move as little as possible as he knew from trying to sit up earlier that moving too much would make him feel worse.

"I don't want to cough hear that from you. I can't even imaginecough what yours must look like."

Naruto pouted, "Shut up! I just cleaned mine!"

"And it still probably looks awful."

cough

"How would you know!"

"I've seen your cough definition of 'clean' Usuratonkachi."

Naruto pouted but didn't argue, probably because Sasuke had fallen into a heavy coughing fit making him feel sick as he was forced to curl into a ball on the bed. Once it was finally though he didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore and ignored his presence all together trying to go back to sleep. Naruto was quiet as well...for a moment.

"Your house is too big."

Sasuke sighed, "Not much I can do about it."

"You live here by yourself right?"

cough

"Aa."

"Why don't you move?"

Sasuke growled wanting to go to sleep until the medicine kicked in but unable to do so because the idiots constant talking. Finally after another 15 minutes of twenty questions he reached back remaining in his position laying on his stomach and grabbed the back of Naruto's head pulling face down and into the pillow reluctantly moving his throbbing head to glare at the struggling form.

"Do you even know how to shut up Usuratonkachi!"

He released the pressure on the blonde ninjas head but left his hand in the mess of golden locks as Naruto glared at him and began shouting.

"You asshole! I was making conversation!"

"Well knock it off."

Not getting the point in the least Naruto continued, "I have to do something to keep me awake! It's boring here and your being a dick!"

Sasuke thought for a second then shrugged mentally, well he could always blame it on being sick...

"You shouldn't be pissing me off when you are sick anyways! I will still kick you're a-..."

The shouts were brought to a shocked halt as Naruto stared shocked at Sasuke who retained his usual blank look as he held the idiot in the kiss by his grip on his hair. Naruto tried to pull back but Sasuke held him there as he blushed the brightest red Sasuke had seen, Naruto seemed reluctant but was relaxing into the kiss at the same time. That is until Sasuke pushed his tongue into Narutos mouth, again he started squirming but Sasuke ignored it but after another moment Naruto pulled back hard and gasped panting and glared at him looking more confused than pissed off finally getting his breath back enough to shout at him again.

"What the hell was that!"

"You said you wanted something to keep you awake."

Naruto blushed again, "Not that! Pervert!"

Sasuke shrugged muffling a cough, "You say that but you looked like you were enjoying it."

Naruto turned to get off the bed, "Was not! Who would want to be kissed by you!"

Before he could get off the bed completely Sasuke grabbed his jacket and pulled him so he fell back on the bed and immediately moved to pin Naruto, the medicine must be working, his stomach didn't protest as much as it had before to movement. However his attention was quickly averted back to Naruto who was glaring at him again.

"Get off me!"

"No."

"Your sick!"

"I'm feeling better."

As Naruto shouted he began unzipping the ridiculous orange jacket.

"Cut it out! You're a boy!"

"That's why I am on top."

"But I'm a boy!"

"That's why your on bottom."

"That doesn't make sense!"

Sasuke ignored that as he leaned down kissing the newly bared neck and Naruto grabbed his hair trying to pull him back while pushing on his shoulder. However as Sasuke discovered Naruto's neck was his weak point and as he abused the smooth skin there Naruto's struggles became half heart, then even less until it was a mere weak protest. He pulled back seeing the marks on the tanned skin and smirked but didn't take a long time to admire his work as he quickly moved on pushing up Narutos black tee-shirt.

"Pervert..."

Sasuke scoffed, "You too."

To prove his point he brushed his hand over the hardened length in the budging orange pants of the other teen and Naruto shuddered. He smirked again and lightly touched Narutos nipple making him cringe, he leaned down licking it and Naruto gasped again tugging at his hair. He sighed mentally, he would have to force the fight out of Naruto. As one hand stayed up teasing the dusty circle of Naruto's nipple his other one slid down and undid his pants. Naruto was squirming again and Sasuke smirked as he pushed his hand in and into the boxers finding and grasping Naruto's hard length. Naruto arched his back and moaned making Sasuke smile against the tanned skin and making Naruto release his grip on Sasuke's hair to put a hand over his mouth. Sasuke began rubbing Naruto enjoying the pleasured noises he was making more than he thought he would, who would have known Naruto could be sexy? Looking around Sasuke spotted the lotion he used for his muscles when he got sore sitting on the table. Perfect. He quickened his pumping on Naruto wanting to distract him as he reached over grabbing the lotion, he leaned up and kissed Naruto shoving his hands out of the way as he pushed the annoying pants off and onto the floor boxers and all. Naruto blushed all the way to his ears at the realization he was naked from the waste down and Sasuke smiled into the kiss. Deepening the kiss enough that he was pretty sure he was choking Naruto he quickly undid his pants careful not to let him feel anything outside of the kiss though it was becoming pretty distracting for him too. Undoing the cap of the lotion he squeezed out a little and coated himself with it gasping a little into the kiss as the cold feeling lotion met the delicate skin. He renewed the kiss and put more on his hand as Naruto put his arms around Sasukes shoulders kissing back with just as much vigor now. Dropping the bottle over the bed Sasuke pressed in on Naruto more pulling Narutos hips onto his lap before finally sliding a finger into him. His eyes which had previously been closed sprang open and he broke the kiss gasping as tears sprang into his eyes.

"Nnn!..Do-don't do that!"

"If I don't you would hate it more."

Sasuke pushed his finger in more as he began pumping Naruto's erection bringing him back to the heightened pleasure of before. He inserted another finger touching and stretching Naruto's entrance until he found what he was looking for. He moved his fingers slightly and Naruto gasped almost sitting up as he stopped breathing with his teary eyes wide. Sasuke smiled, found it. He committed the spot to memory and pulled his fingers out before he positioned himself and slowly so as not to hurt him more then inevitable pushed into the slicked entrance. Naruto again clung to him and whimpered.

"Aaahhh! Sa-Sasuke..!"

Hearing Naruto call his name in that breathless voice almost made him lose it right there but instead he turned locking him in another kiss and let him have a moment to adjust before he began thrusting into Naruto making him moan into the kiss. He was a little surprised Naruto felt this good, he had imagined it would be good enough but..wow...he reached down between them and began rubbing Naruto in time with his thrusts making the blonde all but scream. He leaned down and kissed the panting Naruto though he didn't hold it as long this time and the broke both needing to groan out their pleasure.

"Ahh..Sasuke! I'm..I'm gonna-...!"

Sasuke quickened his speed both in and on the boy wanting them to cum at the same time, Naruto writhed in pleasure tensing and clinging tightly to Sasuke as they both came.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!"

"Nnn..aruto!"

They both rode it out then collapsed onto each other and the bed panting and barely coherent. He looked over at Naruto and again kissed him only softer this time taking in as much of him as he could. Once they broke he pulled out of Naruto making them both shiver then he turned and laid next to him, Naruto looked over at him and he caught it and looked back but Naruto blushed and looked away. He smirked and chuckled, Naruto was actually a pretty cute guy.

* * *

"Good to see you feeling better Sasuke."

He nodded at Kakashi and Sakura sighed, "Yeah but now Naruto is sick!"

Sasuke couldn't hide the smug smile and Kakashi sighed, "Oh well. Practice is canceled again. Sakura are you going to look after Naruto?"

She sighed and slumped her shoulders, "But he so annoying!"

Sasuke smirked, "I'll look after him."

Kakashi and Sakura both exchanged a look at the evil grin but didn't have time to inquire as Sasuke turned and b-lined for Naruto's house.

* * *

A tousled blonde head abruptly shot up from the mass of blankets as Naruto looked around, "Why do I feel like running away?"

-Owari-

Me: Okay fin! So what do you think! Good bad Ne? Come on people bring on the comments! I am sorry if this one doesn't seem up to par. I recently had to delete all my HxH episodes and am still trying to recover. T.T sobs

Naruto: Hey...why am I always on bottom?

Me: ...uhhh...

Sasuke: Because you couldn't push me down. Dobe.

Naruto: Could so! Watch in the next one I will be on top!

Me:-whispers- I wouldn't count on it.

Naruto: ...


	2. Sweet Medicine

Disclaimer: Sorry they're not mine, if they were it would be a very...different...type of anime -evil cackles-

Warning: I have no beta reader and no attention span to reread it myself so prepare for run-on sentences and possible spelling errors. Sorry but we all have our flaws right?

Also just so everyone knows you can find better versions of all my fictions on here and more on I update there more frequently because its easier.

Notes to reviewers:

futaba: Thank you. O.O I am sorry! Please fogive me! I'm not worthy, i'm not worthy! XD J/K However i dedicate this chapter to you and the others like you who threatened me to the point i cowered in fear under my computer desk. Hope you like it.

deathrosekitty: lol yeah isn't little Naru-chan the cutest (especially when being mauled by Sasuke!)

Chaotic Prayer: No worries, we all know there is more than a little perv in all of us! Embrace your inner perv!...then run considering the fact its a perv it could get bad. XD

Everyone else: Sorry I couldn't comment back to everyone, thanks for the reviews though, I love you all and hope to see you for this chapter too -glomps- XD

Without further ado...-whispers- what's ado?...well anyways onto the fic!

* * *

Sweet Medicine

* * *

Naruto knew he should have ran. He poked his head out from under the blankets again and saw that Sasuke and Sakura were still there. Damn it! Sasuke wasn't just a pervert he was a freaky stalker pervert! He ducked his head back under the blankets and tried to wish Sasuke away hoping a miracle would happen and he would just vanish. But after almost 15 minutes of him hiding from the quiet Uchiha and curious Sakura he felt a hand come down on his back and jumped shooting out of the blanket and straight up the wall. He finally stopped and looked down at them from the ceiling hanging there with his Chakara and noted it was Sakuras hand now on the empty blanket, well...better safe then sorry. 

"What are you doing Naruto?"

He slowly dropped down to the bed again and glared at Sasuke while getting back under the covers, Sakura sighed mumbling something about idiots who make her feel like climbing up a wall before holding up a baggy.

"Whatever. Anyways I am going to make you soup!"

He paused in his glaring at the still bored looking raven haired boy and looked over at Sakura.

"Can't I just have ramen-...?"

"Idiot! Sick people eat soup!"

She stormed out of the room growling and he immediately scooted away from Sasuke and glared suspiciously. Sasuke sighed pulling up a chair and knocking the clothes off it before sitting down.

"Calm down Dobe, I'm not going to do anything."

Naruto didn't buy it and scoffed, Sasuke only smirked. "Whatever. Your just going to make Sakura curious acting the way you are, and if she asks me why I am going to tell her its because I fuc-..."

Sasuke stopped and pulled the pillow from his face to see Naruto blushing, "Don't say it like that!"

He smirked, "Would you rather me tell her we made love?"

Naruto felt his face go completely red at that and grabbed his other pillow throwing it at him again only for him to catch it that time, "Shut up! Who would love you Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn. It loses effect if your blushing when you say it."

Naruto scoffed, "You're the one who jumped me, maybe you love me!"

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto almost fell out of the bed as his heart stopped, WHAT THE HELL! Sasuke chuckled a little and Naruto glared over at him.

"Usuratonkachi. Who has the patience to love you?"

Naruto wasn't sure if he should be sighing in relief or pouncing on the asshole! He decided to get offended.

"Like your one to talk! If it weren't for your looks no one would like you!"

He smirked and nodded, "Probably."

Damn it! He wasn't supposed to agree, that took the fun out of it! He went to shout at him again but a cheery voice came from the doorway signaling Sakura's appearance. She came over and plopped a bowl on his lap, he stared at it blankly...it didn't even look edible.

"Eat up!"

He glanced over at her where she was smiling proudly then over at Sasuke who was looking smug, he fought the temptation to throw the bowl at Sasuke claiming it slipped and looked back at the slightly bubbling mess. He swallowed hard and gulped down the thick soup almost choking while Sakura plopped down in a chair next to Sasuke.

"I don't see how you got sick from staying with Sasuke-kun. I was with him for longer than you yesterday and I feel fine."

Sasuke smirked, "Probably because Naruto was on the bed with me."

Naruto did choke that time, he coughed sputtering and almost spilling the soup as he blushed and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Why was he in the bed?"

Naruto glared, that asshole, he wouldn't...he couldn't...

"We were practicing."

He blushed worse staring at the soup hoping he could get sucked into it and away from the clueless curious Sakura, she wasn't helping at all!

"Practicing?"

"Yeah, a new technique."

"Oh! Can I see it!"

Damn it someone shut her up! Even Sasuke took a moment after that question and Naruto looked over seeing him smirking, that asshole was enjoying this!

"Maybe."

She smiled and batted her eyes at him, Naruto was tempted to tell it was a waste and he was just a big pervert homo. But then that would lead to her asking him how he knew and he did not want to go there, she would kill him.

"Could I try it?"

Naruto was caught between a laugh and warning her to run but was cut off as Sasuke spoke.

"No."

He looked over at them using the moment of Sakura's distraction to push the soup out of sight and cast a curious look at Sasuke...he had figured maybe he he'd just gotten carried away or was delusional because the cold...was wasn't really gay was he! Sasuke ignored the curious looks and they all were quiet but thankfully the silence was broken by someone knocking at the door.

Sakura stood, "I'll get it."

They waited for her to leave before he glared at Sasuke, "Pervert."

Sasuke scoffed, "You would prefer I tell her the truth then?"

He looked away, "..."

"I didn't think so."

Naruto who had been wishing he were somewhere far far away suddenly jumped as he felt a hand on his thigh! He lurched away and glared blushing at Sasuke as he pulled his hand back.

"You said you weren't going to do anything!"

Sasuke shrugged, "I lied."

He glared but at that moment Sakura came back in, "Naruto, Iruka-sensei is here!"

Upon hearing the name of his favorite adult ninja he forgot about the recent assault on him by a certain Raven haired boy.

"Waii! Iruka-sensei!"

"Hello Naruto." The older ninja came in and smiled as Sakura pointed to the bed.

"Naruto your sick, get back in bed!"

Naruto cast a glare back at Sasuke who smirked and then back at Sakura who looked ready to throw him in the bed...well this should be fine. Not like he would do anything with them in the room anyways. He ignored Sasuke as he climbed back into the bed and Iruka-sensei clicked his tongue behind him.

He turned and gave the teacher a curious look, "What?"

Iruka sighed, "Naruto...you really should clean your house more often."

Naruto pouted, "Its not that bad, I just cleaned it!"

They all looked around at the various ramen cups that covered almost every surface and the mounds of bright orange clothes scattered everywhere, you could barely see the floor. Deciding that if she was going to sit in the room any longer she would have to be able to sit Sakura began straightening up and Naruto smiled. He should have gotten sick sooner! He watched for a moment as Iruka-sensei scolded him for having his friends clean his room, he attention switched as he again felt the movement under the blanket. He glared over at Sasuke who looked for all the world like his usual bored self even as his hand moved up and onto Naruto's thigh again. Naruto glanced at the other two who were tut-tutting his closet which looked like a hurricane had hit it before grabbing Sasukes hand and shoving it off hissing at him.

"Knock it off!"

Sasuke leaned forward, "I wouldn't be so loud if I were you. What would they do if they knew?"

Naruto didn't even want to think about what Sakura would do to him, not to mention what Ino and the others would do if word got out. It was horrifying. Plus to have Iruka-sensei know would be beyond embarrassing, he would never be able to go out for ramen with him again! He growled and Sasuke smirked leaning back and replacing the smug look with the normal scowl, Naruto kept shoving his hand back but it was pretty obvious they were doing something as the blanket moved with their hands.

"Ah! Naruto you didn't finish your soup!"

Naruto froze and brought his knees up hiding the motion of Sasukes still moving hand as she held the bowl and looked at him.

"And now its cold! Oh well, I'll go get you more."

She left and Iruka-sensei came back sitting in one of the chairs they had uncovered as he pinned Sasukes hand to the bed smiling nervously at the older man.

"You know you should feel lucky you have such nice friends."

He kept himself from scoffing but just barely.

"Even Sasuke-kun is here to keep you company, you should remember to thank them properly."

He glanced at Sasuke who smirked and really wanted to hit him, really really badly.

"..H-hai..."

Sakura came bouncing in holding another bowl of the fowl soup and handed it out to Naruto who stared. Shit! He was going to have to release Sasuke's hand! He smiled nervously all too aware of the smug look back on Sasuke's face and took the bowl with a free hand hoping she wouldn't notice he wasn't going to be able to eat any. He didn't even think he could keep any down as his stomach was in knots, pinning Sasuke's hand to the bed like that...it sort of felt like they were holding hands. The thought alone was threatening to make Naruto blush but his thoughts were broken by a angry looking Sakura glaring at him as Iruka-sensei watched him curiously.

"I didn't get it for you to hold, eat it!"

"B-but..."

"No buts! Eat!"

Iruka nodded, "She's right Naruto, you can't get better if you don't take care of yourself."

Naruto knew it! They were all against him! Casting a weary look at Sasuke he reluctantly released his hand and holding the bowl on his knees that were still up he grabbed the spoon and choked the soup down. For a girl Sakura couldn't really cook too well though he was definitely not going to be the idiot who told her so, even he wasn't that dense. He had just picked up the spoon again when he felt the dreaded hand push its way up into his lap, damn it Sasuke was persistent! But they were still watching him...he couldn't move the hand! He fidgeted nervously as Sasuke's hand crawled to the top of his pants and angled downward pushing into the pajama pants and boxers.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

He looked up seeing Iruka watching him full to bursting with concern.

"..Fine...The so-soups hot..."

"Well jeez, Naruto, even academy kids know to blow on it first!" Sakura gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

He cringed as Sasuke's hand gripped him and prayed the Uchiha heir came to his senses soon, they were going to notice! He began slowly pumping Naruto and he shivered, reluctantly enjoying the feeling of Sasuke's hand on him, he may be a jerk but he was really good at this. Sakura turned and was talking to Sasuke and he was in mild shock that the other boy could be doing this to him but carrying on a conversation at the same time with no one noticing! Sasuke tightened his grip and ran his thumb over the tip teasing the slit until Naruto knew he was going to lose it, he was all but hugging the bowl and his knees now.

"Naruto are you okay? Your face is all red and your shaking!"

"..F-fine..I'm fine..pant.."

They didn't buy it however and looked worried as they leaned in, "Are you sure?"

"Maybe we should take him to the hokage."

"Yo."

Naruto creaked open a horrified eye and saw Kakashi standing in his doorway! Great why did everyone feel the need to gather in his room now! However on the upside Iruka's attention was now on reprimanding the silver haired ninja for not knocking, Sakura was watching the adults and he saw Sasuke move from the corner of his half open eye before the boys voice came in his ear a second later.

"I would suggest holding your breath."

Naruto gave him a curious look but he wasn't left to wonder as he felt Sasuke's other hand push under his leg and passed his pants which were around his knees now, his fingers which were slicked with something though he had no idea what began lightly touching around his entrance. He slammed his eyes closed and whimpered as a finger penetrated his still sore hole, Gods! No more! He opened an eye and looked over at Sasuke hoping to wordlessly communicate the mental plea, however Sasuke only locked his deep dark eyes on Naruto's and smiled in the typical Uchiha fashion. He pushed his finger in and out of Naruto who was having issues with breathing and balance but as he added another finger and still another Naruto lost it and grabbed his knees gasping as the soup feel from his grasp and tumbled down the slope his knees created spilling all over the bed spread. Sakura jumped up thankfully saving Naruto getting beaten up for getting her dirty but unfortunately they all looked at him then.

"Naruto your all red!"

"And your sweating!"

The pink haired girl and Iruka-sensei both came up and put their hands on his head, "Your burning up!"

Naruto didn't even bother with trying to excuse it away as he forced back moans from the fingers and hand working him, he pulled away from the hands as the two ninja began freaking out.

"We have to take him to Tsunade-sama!"

"Hurry grab him!"

Naruto fought to make his mind work and stop them but thankfully the silver haired ninja behind them all still at the door spoke before Iruka-sensei could remove the blanket.

"He's fine."

Naruto barely heard the words above his own heartbeat and the blood rushing through his ears. Damn Sasuke..but wow...

"He just needs some medicine, we should go get it."

"But what about Naruto?"

"Sasuke can take care of him."

Had he been able to think Naruto would have noticed the odd tone but right about now he was fighting back a climax in front of everyone as Sasukes hand rubbed and squeezed him.

"But-..."

"Do you want to make him wait longer for the medicine?"

They looked back to him and he managed to swallow back the moan and grasped his knees tighter making his fingers turn white.

"...Well.."

"Okay."

The two ninja who had been inches away from a very embarrassing situation turned and headed for the door as Kakashi turned but paused.

"Try not to have too much fun boys." He waved and smiled behind the mask, "Ja."

Naruto held back until he heard the door shut then released his knees gasping out loud as his hand immediately went to Sasukes as the raven haired ninja stood leaning over Naruto who had to lay back.

"Naaaahhhh! St-stop...pervert!"

Sasuke smirked and using his foot tugged once pulling the blanket off the bed and uncovering Naruto so he could look him over.

"If I'm a pervert what does that make you?"

Naruto panted loudly as Sasuke scissored his fingers inside him making his head spin as one of his fingers brushed against the spot inside him.

"Aaah!"

Sasuke chuckled leaning down while still rubbing Narutos weeping erection and lightly licked his ear while whispering into it.

"You know what they call guys who get off to being touched here?"

He again rubbed against that spot and Naruto all but screamed into the pillow he was now squeezing the life out of in an attempt to at least feel anchored down.

"But I won't tell, as long as you don't do this with anyone but me."

"Idiot!...like I co-Aahh!-...could do this...with anyonnnnne else...Its embarrass- pant embarrassing Ahh!"

Sasuke chuckled in his ear before moving down and licking Naruto lips, Naruto without thinking opened his mouth to the probing tongue letting the other boy explore the hot cavern of his mouth. Another moan escaped his throat and Sasuke smiled as he pulled away and moved down until he was even with Naruto's throbbing erection. Naruto could feel his hot breath as he lightly licked the tip caressing just the crown with his lips and tongue making him whimper for the oh-so-close release. Suddenly Naruto all but jumped from the bed at the feel of Sasuke taking him into his mouth completely at the same time he impaled Naruto on now four fingers that were roughly slamming in and out of him. It was too much! With one long lick of Sasukes tongue along his length he came into Sasukes mouth. Naruto forgot to breath arching his back completely off the bed as his hands which had at some point found themselves in the mass of black hair clenched and unclenched with the incredible waves of pure white pleasure wafting through his small frame. Whimpering Sasukes name breathlessly he fell back to the bed shivering and panting feeling Sasuke remove his fingers with a wet squelch as he also released the tight grasp on Narutos now flaccid member. He straightened and lazily licked the seed from his hand reminding the spent fox boy of a cat, granted a dangerous, smug, arrogant, self-centered cat. But still a cat.

"Feeling better?"

Naruto glared content eyes at the smug boy and weakly threw the nearest thing he could which was the alarm clock which Sasuke ducked under without losing the arrogant smile.

"Fuck..you, Sasuke-teme."

He smirked and shook his head, "You just came and your begging for me already? And you called me the pervert."

Naruto blushed and growled, he knew he should have killed him when he was sick damn it! He reached down and pulled up his pants and boxers thankful that at least Sasuke had caught his cum saving him from making a mess of his bed. He glared up at the taller ninja icily though the look had no effect on the Ice princess himself considering he had perfected the look.

"Sadist!"

Sasuke scoffed and leaned down pushing his face into Naruto's so their breath was mixing.

"You have no idea."

Naruto couldn't fight back the chills, that sort of sounded like a threat...However he wasn't able to voice his misgivings about the comment as Sasuke was again pushing his way into Narutos still silently compliant mouth.

-Owari-

Okay it took longer than expected but I finally finished it! mini-parties Now I am off to finish my other one-shot and get started on the NaruSasu one flinches in disgust Ugh...Uke Sasuke...that is so wrong. -sigh- The things I will do for my reviewers I am so nice!

Please read and review I am having withdrawals and my ego-monster is in need of a fix. Help a sister out huh! XD


End file.
